Discussing the nightmares/Slumber party
This is how the Discussing the nightmares/Slumber party goes in Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six Twilight and Spike met up with Optimus and were walking through Ponyville Twilight Sparkle: There has to be a way to get rid of these nightmares! through a book None of these books has a single cure! looks up to see Rainbow Dash sleep-flying Optimus Prime: What do you think is causing them? Twilight Sparkle: Is it something I ate? Too many ghost stories? Spike: concerned Uhh, guys? Twilight Sparkle: These nightmares just seem to come out of nowhere, they just hit- Spike: Rainbow about to land on top of them[ GUYS! LOOK OUT! [Too late, as Rainbow Dash crashes right into Twilight, knocking Spike off Twilight's back in the process Rainbow Dash: dizzy Whoa! Sorry, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: up It's okay, Rainbow Dash. I should've been paying attention. Rainbow Dash: I'm a little off course today too. I haven't been sleeping that great, all week I've had- Twilight Sparkle/Rainbow Dash: Nightmares! Arcee: up to the group There you are Rainbow, I thought I lost you for a second. Optimus Oh, hey Optimus. Optimus Prime: Arcee, do you know what's been going on this past week? Arcee: Wish I know... Applejack: over with Bulkhead, Rarity, Bumblebee, Fluttershy and Ratchet Not to be a pest, but would ya mind keeping it down a bit guys? Rarity: shades and a bandana Yes, some of us haven't had our beauty rest. Twilight Sparkle: shocked Have you had nightmares too? Bumblebee: Seems like it, Rarity's been moping all morning. Rarity: Can you blame me Bee, whenver I close my eyes, I'm struck with those ghastly images! Applejack: Every single night, I reckon, er, Twilight? Bulkhead: Do you know what's been happening with the whole nightmare thing Optimus? Ratchet: Me and Discord have tried everything to stop Fluttershy having them to no effect. Fluttershy: crying The baddest dreams ever! gasps Sorry! Didn't mean to sound so negative! I think I'm a bit grouchy. Twilight Sparkle: surprised How can we all be having nightmares all week? Spike: Well, it can't be all of you, right? Where's Pinkie Pie and Smokescreen? Pinkie Pie: over with Smokescreen We're here! gasps Sorry we're late... Ratchet: What took you so long? Smokescreen: Something about Pinkie having nightmares or something... I don't know! Twilight Sparkle: scared Okay, I'm actually kinda scared now... How have all of us been nightmares for a whole week?! It's not possible! Pinkie Pie: I don't know, but I think I have a idea on how to get rid of them... Bumblebee: Let me guess, you want us to have a- that night, at the Castle of Friendship Pinkie Pie: happily SLEEPOVER! Gummy If anything can chase away those heebee-jeebie dreams, it's a night of fun! Right, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: a facial done by Rarity Super duper fun. a pillow thrown at her, wipes off the mud mask This means war, Pinkie Pie! facepalms while Ratchet just sighs Twilight Sparkle: There's got to be some kind of connection between our dreams... Applejack: Sounds like an old coinky-dink to me. Smokescreen: You never know for sure. Fluttershy: Presides, after such a fun party, I'm sure we'll all sleep like baby dragons tonight. was seen sleeping in his bed Optimus Prime: Let's hope you're right Fluttershy. few hours later, the Autobots were already asleep, but the Mane Six were just settling in Twilight Sparkle: sighs Let's hope this works. Goodnight. Rarity: sleep masks on Sleep tight! Fluttershy: yawns See you guys in the morning. Applejack: yawns Night y'all. Rainbow Dash: Night. Pinkie Pie: happily Night, Twilight! And Optimus! And Rarity! And Bumblebee! And Fluttershy! And Ratchet! And Applejack! And Bulkhead! And Rainbow! And Arcee! And Spike! And Smokescreen! And Gummy! Twilight Sparkle: tired Yes, goodnight every single pony in all of Equestria! over Category:Scenes